freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location Custom Night
Gameplay Zaczyna się włączeniem Menu.Gdy włączymy Custom Night, na ekranie pojawi się wybieranie AI animatroników: - Ballora - Funtime Freddy - Yenndo - Funtime Foxy - Bonnet - Bidybab - Electrobab - Minireena - Minireena 2 Gdy wybierzemy AI animatroników i wciśniemy przycisk ,,Ready", zacznie się noc. Znajdujemy się w Private Room, czyli w miejscu gdzie mogliśmy zdobyć tzw. "Fake Ending" w 5 nocy. Aby zamknąć i otworzyć wentylację oraz drzwi, używamy myszki. Możemy także użyć ustawionych klawiszy: -w-wentylacja -a-lewe drzwi -d-prawe drzwi -s-monitor z kamerami -e-rażenie prądem animatroników Na kamerach zmieniło się kilka rzeczy np.dodano piracki kącik. Dodano maszynę odpowiadającą za dostarczanie odpowiedniej ilości tlenu. W chwili, gdy tlenu będzie zbyt mało, poskutkuje to omdleniem. Tryby Nocy Tak jak Custom Night z drugiej części, posiada swoje tryby. Te tryby są odwzorowaniem tych z drugiej części. Lista trybów: Angry Ballet Angry Ballet do najtrudniejszych nie należy (nawet na V.Hard) ale nie trzeba go lekceważyć.Pojawiają się w nim Ballora,Minireena i Minireena 2.Ballora i Minireeny podczas Trudności Easy są na 3 czyli są dosyć łatwe do pokonania.Minireeny 2 są na 2 czyli praktycznie się nie pojawiają.Na Normalu Ballora jest na 5 tak samo z Minireenami czyli są aktywniejsze ale i tak łatwe.Minireeny 2 są na 3 czyli są takie same jak na Easy.Dopiero na Hardzie zaczyna być ciężko.Ballora i Minireeny są na 10 czyli już zaczynają być już zagrożeniem.Minireeny 2 są lekko aktywniejsze (są na 5) ale nie trzeba ich lekceważyć.Na V.Hard Ballora jest bardzo szybka a Minireeny znowu się pojawiają sekundy po powstrzymaniu ich.Minireeny 2 są na 10 czyli są już bardzo trudne do pokonania. Ustawienia animatroników * Ballora: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena 2: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) Freddy & Co. Tutaj pojawiają się Funtime Freddy,Yenndo,Funtime Foxy i Bonnet.Freddy nawet na Easy jest najaktywniejszy (jest na 3).Yenndo i Bonnet są na 2 czyli są bardzo łatwi do pokonania.Foxy jest na 1 czyli praktycznie go nie ma.Na Normal Freddy jest na 5 i jest bardziej aktywny.Bonnet i Yenndo są na 3 czyli są nadal bardzo łatwi do pokonania.Foxy jest na 2 czyli nadal jej praktycznie nie ma.Na Hard jedynym zagrożeniem jest Freddy bo jest na 10.Yenndo i Bonnet są na 5 czyli są bardzo łatwi do pokonania.Foxy jest na 3 czyli nadal praktycznie go nie ma.Na V.Hard Freddy jest wielkim zagrożeniem bo jest na 20.Yenndo i Bonnet są na 10 więc w końcu zaczynają być zagrożenie.Foxy jest na 5 czyli nie musimy się o niego martwić. ustawienia animatroników: * Funtime Freddy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Yenndo: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Funtime Foxy: 1 (easy), 2 (normal), 3 (hard), 5 (v.hard) * Bonnet: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) Funtime Frenzy ustawienia animatroników: * Funtime Freddy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Yenndo: 1 (easy), 2 (normal), 3 (hard), 5 (v.hard) * Funtime Foxy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Lolbit: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) Dolls, Attack! ustawienia animatroników: * Bonnet: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Bidybab: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Electrobab: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena 2 : 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) Girl's Night ustawienia animatroników: * Ballora: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Funtime Foxy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Bonnet: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Bidybab: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Minireena: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Minireena 2 :1 (easy), 2 (normal), 3 (hard), 5 (v.hard) Weirdos * Yenndo: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Bonnet: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Electrobab: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Lolbit: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) Top Shelf ustawienia animatroników: * Ballora: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Funtime Freddy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Yenndo: 1 (easy), 2 (normal), 3 (hard), 5 (v.hard) * Funtime Foxy: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Bonnet: 1 (easy), 2 (normal), 3 (hard), 5 (v.hard) Bottom Shelf * Bidybab: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Electrobab: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Lolbit: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Minireena: 1 (easy), 2 (normal), 3 (hard), 5 (v.hard) * Minireena 2 : 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) Cupcake Challenge * Ballora: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Funtime Freddy: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Funtime Foxy: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Bonnet: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Electrobab: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Lolbit: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) * Minireena: 2 (easy), 3 (normal), 5 (hard), 10 (v.hard) Golden Freddy * Ballora: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Funtime Freddy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Yenndo: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Funtime Foxy: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Bonnet: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Bidybab: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Electrobab: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Lolbit: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena: 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) * Minireena 2 : 3 (easy), 5 (normal), 10 (hard), 20 (v.hard) Scenki Po skończeniu dowolnego trybu nocy czasami pojawią się krótkie scenki. W pierwszej pojawia się fragment miasteczka, machający do nas ludzie i Purple Guy (Michael Afton) idący po ścieżce. Kiedy dojdzie do końca, następuje koniec scenki. Prawdopodobnie akcja tej minigry dzieje się po Gameplay Sister Location gdy Ennard (przypuszczamy, że to Ennard ze względu na jego purpurowe oczy) jako Michael Afton wraca do domu. Druga scenka jest praktycznie taka sama. W trzeciej Afton zdaje się być lekko zielonkawy a jeden z mieszkańców przestał się uśmiechać i raczej wygląda na niezapokojonego. W czwartej Afton jest trochę bardziej zielonkawy i tym razem trzy osoby są zaniepokojone jego wyglądem .W piątej Afton przypomina wyglądem tzw. zombie, a większość mieszkańców zniknęła. W szóstej Afton stał się lekko purpurowy, ludzie są zaniepokojeni, zaś niektórzy chowają się za domami. W siódmej i ostatniej scence Afton jest purpurowy i zgarbiony. Wszyscy ludzie są w swoich domach z powodu wyglądu Aftona i zostało tylko dwóch chowających się za swoimi domami. Pod koniec scenki Afton się zatrzymuje i trzęsie mu się głowa, jego gardło wygląda jakby było spuchnięte, nagle Ennard wyskakuje z jego ciała i wchodzi do kanałów a ciało Aftona zostaje puste oraz leży na chodniku.Chwilę później słyszymy jak Ennard głosem Baby kilka razy mówi ,,You won't die" co oznacza ,,Nie umrzesz". Po powiedzeniu tych słów Afton wstaje i idzie dalej. Scenka po ukończeniu trybu ,,Golden Freddy" (10/20) W ósmej scence Michael Afton wypowiada słowa: ,,''Ojcze, To ja Michael. Znalazłem to. Było tam gdzie powiedziałeś. Wszystkie tam były. Nie poznały mnie na początku, ale potem pomyślały, że jestem Tobą. Ah... I znalazłem ją. Umieściłem ją z powrotem. Tak jak mnie prosiłeś. Jest teraz wolna. Ale coś jest nie tak ze mną. Muszę być martwy, ale nie jestem. Żyłem w cieniu, została mi tylko jedna rzecz którą muszę zrobić. Znajdę cię. Znajdę cię!!!. ''Wtedy obok pojawia się Springtrap. Jak nam powiedział jego imię to Michael, a my wiemy, że nazwisko jego ojca to Afton. Ciekawostki * Gdy klikniemy na nos pluszowego Fredbeara, wyda on zabawny dźwięk. * Gdy wpiszemy na klawiaturze w biurze 1983 - na telewizorach pojawi się pokój z FNaF 4. * Gdy Funtime Foxy wybiega z Pirackiego Kącika, biegnie prawym korytarzem, a nie tak jak Foxy w pierwszej części - lewym. * Nie ma Ennarda i Circus Baby. * Są dwie postacie podobne Bonnie'go: Bon-Bon i Bonnet. * Pojawiły się nowe Jumpscare'y. * Bonnet to połączenie dwóch słów: Bonnie oraz puppet. * Yenndo to połączenie dwóch słow: Yellow oraz Endo. * Nie ma animacji biegu Funtime Foxy'ego. * Tekst na drugim teaserze ,,Are you ready for round two" występuję w tej grze - wymawia go Funtime Freddy. * Na pierwszym teaserze widać Bon-Bona i Bidybaba w wentylacji.Ostatecznie Bidybab dostał się to wentylacji a Bon-Bon został z Funtime Freddy'm i nigdy nie możemy go zobaczyć na kamerach,tylko podczas jumpscare'a. Galeria Kategoria:FNaF: Sister Location Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Noce (FNAFSL) Kategoria:Custom night